My love 2
by emochick131
Summary: What happens when Shuichi tell Yuki that he loves Ryuichi and a night that Shuichi will never for get! Lemon read and reveiw!


My Love part 2!!!!

As the kiss went on Shuichi relized that he had to stop before things go out of hand.

''Ryuichi...wait'' Shuichi said imbetween kisses.

''What is it?'' Ryuichi asked stoping himself.

''I have to tell Yuki before I forget, that im breaking up with him''

''Yeah your right.''

''He should be home by now. Will you come with me, just in case?''

''Of course anything for my Shuichi!''

With that they went off to Yuki's house, just as they expected Yuki was there waiting for his damn brat to come home.

''Bout time you came'' Yuki said sitting on the couch smoking on his cancer causing things. (I know werid right? lol)

''Yeah, we need to talk''

''That's what were doing now''

''You know what I mean!''

''Ryuichi just stay here''

''Okay''

Shuichi then walked into Yuki's office with Yuki fallowing him behind.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' Yuki said annoyed.

''We have been together for while now and im giving you all that I could give to you but you seem not to notice or even care. So what im saying is that I dont want to be with you anymore.''

''Your right you know...Ryuichi is better with you anyway, I knew the day would come so that's way I went away.''

''Really so you were just pretending to love me?''

''No, I did love you but I knew I could not give you all that you wanted. But Ryuichi can, so be happy with him. If you want ill hang out with as friends, okay?'' Yuki said smiling for once.

''O-okay...I guess ill see you later. Bye and I love you.''

''I loved you too you damn brat Shuichi.'' Shuichi said giggling.

As Shuichi went out the door he saw Ryuichi with all his stuff already.

''Wow you really want me out of here dont you?'' Shuichi said smiling at his new lover.

''Well yeah, how did it go with Yuki?'' Ryuichi asked worried what happened.

''It went very well...I tell you the rest later, let's go now.'' Shuichi said smiling.

Once they got to the house and set all Shuichi's things on the ground Ryuichi looked at Shuichi.

''Shuichi...your finally mine.'' Ryuichi said with his hands around Shuichi's neck.

''Yeah...and I finally found you.'' Shuichi said kissing Ryuichi simply.

''How about we go to your room to get more comfy.'' Shuichi said lustfly.

''Oh your naughty Shuichi!''

''I know...''

Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and went upstairs to Ryuichi's room.(Im leaving to your imgaionation to see what Ryuichi's room should look like)

When they get into Ryuichi's room Ryuichi took control as soon as they entered the room. Ryuichi pushed Shuichi on his bed with Ryuichi on top and started to kiss him very hard. Shuichi moaned as he felt Ryuichi's hands go up and down Shuichi's small frame and once Ryuichi found Shuichi's shirt he pulled it off asap. Ryuichi then procced to pull off his own shirt to show off his beach body. Shuichi starred at his lovers god like body and fell in love.

''You like?''

''Duh!''

Ryuichi smiled and went back down to kiss Shuichi's neck. Shuichi moaned even more because Ryuichi was kissing and licking and sucking his pleasure spot and Ryuichi knew it and did it even more. ''Ahh Ryu...'' Ryuichi then went down to suck Shuichi's hard nipples. Once he was done with that he went down to kiss Shuichi's flat stomach until he reached what he was looking for, his pants. Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi to make sure he was ready. Shuichi noded and closed his eyes to let his lover have his way. Ryuichi then unziped Shuichi's pants and pulled them along with his boxers.''Um..Ryu?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Can you take your pants off?'' ''Of course.'' Ryuichi then took off this pants and boxers to expose his ''true self''. Shuichi starred at Ryuichi's member and he compared to his and blused. ''Like?'' ''Hell yeah!'' Ryuichi smilled and went down to take Shuichi into his mouth.''Ahhh!! Ryu-'' Ryuichi's head went up and down and licking him in a circling motion. That drove Shuichi over the edge.(almost he he) Ryuichi then stoped to get the lube to prep imself and Shuichi. ''Okay, last time for your call'' ''Im ready just do it!'' ''Okay my love'' Ryuichi then put the lube onto his hands and put his finger into Shuichi waited hole. Shuichi moaned loudly almost that the whole house could hear. Ryuichi then put another finger in to make a sissoring motion. Now that put Shuichi over the edge. Once Ryuichi was pleased of what he done he put the rest of the lube onto his very noticble erection. ''Ready?'' ''Yeah, fuck me til I see stars" With that Ryuichi put his memeber into Shuichi's hole and pushed in him very eger. ''Ahhh!!!'' Shuichi screamed as Ryuichi pumped into him. He went faster with pase and pushed even him self over the edge. ''Ryu!!'' ''Shuichi!!'' Ryuichi was going to cum soon so he grabbed Shuichi's member and started to masterbate him so they both cum at the same time. ''Ahhh Ryu im-!!'' Then Ryuichi and Shuichi came. Ryuichi then colapsed onto Shuichi and tryed to catch his breath.

''Thank you Shuichi.''

''No need to, I love you and that's all that matters.'' Shuichi said kissing Ryuichi's lips softly.

''I love you Shuichi and never forget that.''

''I wont.''

With that they fell asleep to their loving sleep.

THE END!! Hope you like it, it was my first lemon so tell me what you think!! xo xo emochick131


End file.
